Robyn Starling Meets the Seventeen Princesses (Extended Version)
In their dressing room, seventeen pretty and adoring girls, all dressed in beautiful princess dresses, are enjoying themselves by doing their everyday routines. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first girl is a female black mouse with a cream face, black round ears, and black eyes, wearing white gloves, a blue bow, a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark blue sleeves and rose, teal, blue, and purple prints on it, a sky-blue trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a charm of Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, a blue pleated skirt with sashes (Consisting of light blue centers with pink, crimson, cerulean, indigo, and blue prints on it between cream sides), and dark blue pleats (Similar to Anna's coronation gown from "Frozen"), a cream-colored petticoat, matching bloomers, white stockings, and black ballet shoes. Her name is Minnie Mouse, and she was giving herself a makeover. The second one is a 10 year old girl with elbow-length blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a sparkling light blue ball gown with short, puffy sleeves (Similar to Cinderella's dress from 1950's "Cinderella"), a white petticoat, a light blue headband, matching opera gloves, a black choker, and glass slippers. Her name is Alice Liddell, and she was braiding another girl's hair. The third girl is a 12 year old girl with short dark orange hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hair ribbon holding her curly ponytail. She also wears a sky-blue sleeveless, strapless dress with glittery reeds (Similar to Tiana's lily pad dress), matching opera gloves, matching pumps, a turquoise diamond necklace, and a lily pad tiara. Her name is Wendy Darling, and she was admiring her gown in front of a mirror. The fourth girl is a 5 year old Scottish/British female mouse with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, chocolate brown eyes, pink ear innards, a dark red heart-shaped nose, a round head, and little hands and feet, wearing a dress consisting of a forest green bodice with a white collar sticking up from the back, short, puffy, blue sleeves with long, red, diamond-shaped designs on both sides, and a baby blue skirt (Similar to Snow White's dress from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs"), blue pumps with baby blue bows, and a blue cape. She also wears a red bow hairband. Her name is Olivia Flaversham, and she was singing to some Flying Bird-Type Pokemon. The fifth girl is an 8 year old Hawaiian girl with tan skin, long black hair and brown eyes, wearing a red dress with long, off-the-shoulder sleeves, white ruffles on the wrists and bottom of the dress, a matching underskirt, and neckline (Similar to Rosalina's dress from the "Super Mario Brothers" franchise), a yellow star-shaped brooch, a silver crown with one ruby and two sapphires, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red ribbon on the chest, and red pumps. She also carries a wand with a yellow star on it. Her name is Lilo Pelekai, and she was practicing her hula dance moves in front of another mirror. The sixth girl is a 14 year old girl with short auburn hair and crystal blue/indigo eyes, wearing an off-the-shoulder violet-and-lilac gown with a lilac trim on her neckline, puffy shoulder sleeves with long, lavender, diamond-shaped designs on both sides attached to the long sleeves, and peplum (Similar to Ariel's dress from "The Little Mermaid"), a lilac underskirt, and violet pumps. Her name is Kairi, and she was combing her hair with a fork she calls a "Dinglehopper." The seventh girl is a 12 year old pink hedgehog with pink fur, pink quills, peach skin, and green eyes, wearing a red ball gown with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves (Similar to Belle's dress from 1991's "Beauty and the Beast"), matching opera gloves, a matching hairband, and matching pumps. Her name is Amy Rose, and she was reading a book while humming the "Beauty and the Were-Echidna Theme Song." The eighth girl is a 14 year old girl with very long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a purple dress with long, sheer, baby pink sleeves with white lace on the sleeves and bottom of the dress, puffy lavender shoulder sleeves with purple hairlines, and a lavender bodice with a pink ribbon and stitches (Similar to Rapunzel's dress from "Tangled"). She is also barefoot. Her name is Kilala Reno, and she was painting a picture of the Solar System. The ninth girl is a 13 year old girl with long straight red hair and blue eyes, wearing black square glasses with clear lenses, a light yellow star barrette in her hair, an ocean-blue cotton Medieval-style off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, turquoise trimming and beadings, and floor-length skirt (Similar to Merida's dress from "Brave"), and black boots. Her name is Susan Test, and she was polishing her bow and arrows. The tenth girl is a 14 year old girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a white dress with long, triangular sleeves, a matching diamond-shaped neckline, a matching lined bodice, and a matching petal-like overskirt (Similar to Aurora's dress from 1959's "Sleeping Beauty"), a gold tiara and necklace, and white pumps. She was also holding a red rose to her chest. Her name is Namine, and she was taking a nap. The eleventh girl is a female green snake with green scales and azure eyes, wearing two lotus flowers on her head, a green bandeau top, a light blue fringed skirt, and a green sash wrapped around her waist (Similar to Moana's outfit from "Moana"). Her name is Viper, and she was drinking oolong tea. The twelfth girl is an 18 year old girl with very long gold blonde hair tied in a braid and green eyes, wearing a purple bedlah top with short, off-the-shoulder sleeves and matching Arabian pants (Similar to Jasmine's outfit from 1992's "Aladdin"), a matching headband with a purple amethyst, a gold necklace and earrings, and purple Arabian shoes. Her name is Rapunzel, and she was sniffing a flower while floating on a magic carpet. The thirteenth girl is an 18 year old girl with elbow-length strawberry blonde hair tied in braided pigtails with a tiny white streak, freckles on her cheeks and nose bridge, and turquoise eyes, wearing a sleeveless, one-shouldered yellow Native American dress (Similar to Pocahontas' dress from "Pocahontas"), her late grandmother's pink necklace, and green suede boots. Her name is Anna, and she was getting her hair braided by Alice. The fourteenth girl is a 16 year old girl with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long, curly, red-orange hair, and blue eyes, wearing a Phthalo dark teal kimono with a midnight blue wrap, a gold ribbon, and a teal and aquamarine collar (Similar to Mulan's dress from 1998's "Mulan") and black ballet slippers. Her name is Merida, and she was dusting off her dress. The fifteenth girl is a 16 year old girl with fair skin, short, neck-length, auburn hair and cyan eyes, wearing two white feather hair clips, a white dress with silver, clear, short, poofy sleeves, a yellow X-shaped embroidery around the torso, small blue triangular-shaped rims with the sun symbols on each of them and feathers at the tip of her skirt, a silver multi-beaded necklace, silver stubbed earrings, white evening gloves, orange stockings, and silver sandals with red heels. Her name is Princess Elise III, and she was drawing a picture of Alice braiding Anna’s hair while floating on her broomstick. The sixteenth girl is a female white mouse with curvy ears, a dark red button nose, blue eyes, and pink ear innards, wearing shiny, purplish-pink eye shadow, a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and long, translucent, powder blue sleeves (Similar to Elsa's ice dress from "Frozen"), ice-made kitten heels, and a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice decorated with large snowflakes that was attached to the back of her bodice. Her name is Miss Bianca, Minnie's older sister, and she was sculpting a mini ice castle with her powers. The seventeenth and last girl is a Celtic woman with hip-length reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail and brownish-orange eyes, wearing a purple strapless dress with a blue neckline and yellow draping off-the-shoulder sleeves (Similar to Anastasia's coronation dress from 1997's "Anastasia"), a blue sash, a silver tiara, and purple pumps. Her name is Kayley, and she was tinkering on a music box. At that moment, an unexpected guest arrived. It was an 8-year-old girl with fair skin, short, blonde, neck-length hair, and blue eyes, wearing a red T-shirt with a white stripe, light blue leggings, white socks, matching sneakers, and a red hairband. Her name was Robyn Starling. "Uh, hi." she said while nervously waving to the seventeen girls. The Seventeen Princesses began to defend themselves. Lilo and Susan pulled their Light Arrow and Magic Arrow on their Light Bow and Magic Bow. Wendy held up her wooden spoon. Minnie and Olivia put up their dukes. Namine got out her needle. Amy held up her book. Anna got out her wooden staff. Kilala wielded out her frying pan. Kairi pointed her dinglehopper at the intruder. Viper hissed at the intruder. Merida got out her sword. Rapunzel held up her magic lamp. Elise and Bianca prepared to cast a spell from their hands. Kayley held up her music box. And Alice took off her right glass slipper, broke it, and held it like a shiv. "Whoa, whoa, ladies, I can explain!" Robyn exclaimed frantically, "See, um... I'm a princess, too!" Minnie was confused. "Wait. What?" "Yeah! Princess Robyn Starling of, uh... Hanna-Barbera's 'Tom and Jerry: The Movie?'" said the girl, "I'm sure you've heard of me. It'd be embarrassing for you if you haven't." She laughed nervously. "Well, what kind of a princess are you?" asked Anna, lowering her wooden staff and pointing it at the blonde-haired girl. "What kind?" repeated Robyn. "Can you prove it to us?" Elise asked. Kilala showed her her blonde ponytailed hair. "Do you have magic hair?" she asked. "No." said Robyn. "Magic hands?" asked Elise and Bianca, as stars and ice crystals shot out of the palms of their hands. "No." Robyn said again. Alice and her brothers, Cody and Edmond, were playing with the Great Valley dinosaurs. Rapunzel was cuddling Pascal. And Anna was playing with Spike and Fifi. "Do animals talk to you?" asked Alice, as she, Cody, and Edmond showed Robyn the dinosaurs. "No." said Robyn. "Have you traveled to another world?" Kayley asked. "Sometimes." "Were you picked as a chosen hero to save everyone?" Lilo and Viper asked. "Especially your loved ones?" Merida asked. "I've saved my game before." Robyn answered. Olivia held up a red apple with glowing neon green goo in the form of a skull oozing on it and green smoke erupting from it. "Were you poisoned?" she asked. "No." Namine was reaching out to touch the spindle of a spinning wheel while Wendy held her arm, which she let her. "Cursed?" Wendy and Namine asked in unison. "No." "Kidnapped or enslaved?" Alice, Lilo, Amy, Kilala, and Elise excitedly asked in unison. "No!" Robyn answered, "Are you guys okay? Should I call the police?" Kairi leaned closer to Robyn after taking off her shoes. "Then I have to assume you made a deal with an underwater goddess of chaos, where she took your voice in exchange for a pair of human legs?" she said, as she lifted her right leg and wiggled her toes before smiling at Robyn. "No!" said Robyn, "Good Lord, who would do that?!" "Have you ever had True Love's Kiss?" asked Olivia in a singsong voice while leaning a little towards Robyn. "Eww! Barf!" Robyn exclaimed in disgust. "Do you have daddy issues?" asked Rapunzel. "Or uncle issues?" asked Kairi. "Or mommy issues?" Susan added. "I don't even have a mom!" replied Robyn. "Neither do we!" Minnie, Alice, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Anna, Bianca, and Kayley exclaimed happily while posing. "But who doesn't have a dad like I do?" "Us!" Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, and Bianca answered happily while still posing. "And now for the million-dollar question," said Kilala. "Do people assume all your problems got solved because a cat and a mouse or a prince showed up?" "Yes!" said Robyn, "What is up with that?" "She is a princess!" the Seventeen Princesses exclaimed in joy, and Olivia sang a few notes in delight. "Who made your gown?" Alice asked while she and Kairi admired Robyn's traditional outfit, "I've never seen anything quite like it." "Oh, this old thing?" asked Robyn. "Oh, I'd so love to have one of my own!" said Alice dreamily. "As would I." said Namine. "Me too!" chirped Viper. "Me three!" added Lilo. "Me four!" Elise chimed in. "So cool!" exclaimed Bianca. "Best outfit ever!" agreed Kilala. "Oh, I want one too, you guys!" Kairi piped up. "I'll get my brothers and dinosaurs on this!" said Alice, as she pointed to Robyn's outfit. Later, all the princesses were wearing pajamas and throwing a sleepover. Minnie was now wearing a pink nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, a matching bow, bedroom slippers, and curlers. Alice was now wearing a light blue T-shirt and matching pants as her pajamas. Wendy was now wearing a sky-blue undershirt and matching pants as her pajamas. Olivia was now wearing green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match. Lilo was now wearing mint green pajamas that consists of an undershirt and pants. Kairi was now wearing a purple T-shirt and matching pants as her pajamas. Amy was now wearing light green pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Kilala was now wearing a long hot pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, a matching hair-bow, bloomers, camisole, and slippers. Susan was now wearing an ocean blue undershirt with a periwinkle star on it and matching pants as her pajamas. Namine was now wearing a white, floor-length nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, matching, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching bedroom ballet slippers. Viper was now wearing a yellow nightgown. Rapunzel was wearing a lavender nightgown with short, puffy sleeves. Anna was now wearing a light pink silk nightgown with puffy sleeves, matching bloomers, a matching camisole (with a pink bow on the chest), two matching hair-bows, and matching slippers. Merida was now wearing a green plaid floor-length nightgown with lace decorating the collar and wrists, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a green ribbon attached to the chest, and red slippers. Elise was now wearing a white silk nightgown with short, puffy sleeves and matching slippers. Bianca was now wearing a purple floor-length nightgown, a matching sleeping mask, and ankle-length, lavender bloomers. And Kayley was now wearing a purple long-sleeved nightgown with a golden sun on it and white lining, light blue leggings with white laces at the ankles, and light brown slippers. "So this is love!" sighed Alice, as she sprawled out on a light blue beanbag decorated with teapots, teacups, and saucers, "All hail Princess Robyn, the queen of comfy!" "Yay, Robyn!" cheered the other princesses. "Of all the thingamabobs in this entire world," Kairi sighed, looking at her shirt. "I never thought I'd get to wear a real... What's it called again? Oh, yeah. Shirt." Then she started singing her signature song as a spotlight shone on her, and music played. Kairi: I once had a dream that I might wear a shirt "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. What's going on?" Robyn asked, stopping the auburn-haired girl. "Uh, she's singing?" said Rapunzel. "Yeah," said Robyn. "But there was, like, music and the spotlight and..." She paused. "Wait, you all saw it, too, right?" "That's what happens when a princess sings about her dreams." said Wendy. "Oh, that's never happened to me," Robyn replied. "I mean, not even once." "Why don't you give it a try?" Kilala suggested, as Olivia nodded, "What is it you really want? Sing about that." Robyn stood up. "OK. Yeah, sure. I can do that." She cleared and began to sing about her missing father to the tune of "O, Christmas Tree," much to Spike and Fifi's disgust. Robyn: O, Human Dad O, Human Dad Oh yes, I want my Human Dad Boop, boop, be-doop! Boop! "Well, there's a lot to unpack here," said Amy, as she closed her book, and Namine nodded. "So your human father you sing of, that's a metaphor?" "Ah, ah. No, no, no, it's not a metaphor. I literally want my daddy back," said Robyn. "I think the issue was I keep running away from my nasty Aunt Figg." "Maybe a little," said Merida. "But, sometimes your song can't start until you go some place to reflect." "What works for some of us is finding a form of water and staring at it." added Anna, as Spike and Fifi nodded. Robyn was confused. "What?" "Oh, yes," said Olivia with a smile on her face. "I like to stare at a wishing well." "I stare at the ocean." said Viper. "Water fountain." said Merida, sarcastically raising her hand. "Soap bubbles!" said Alice dreamily. Robyn said, "Wait, you're saying if I just stare at some water…" "Ah!" said Kairi, catching her and suddenly getting excited, "Important water." And she squeaked in delight. "Right of course. Important water." Robyn repeated, "I stare at the important water and somehow magically I'll start singing about my dream?" "For sure." said Rapunzel, as the other princesses nodded yes to Robyn's answer. "Uh, yeah. I don't think so ladies, but thanks." said Robyn. Just then, there was a knock at the door. It was Horace Horsecollar. "Five minutes, princesses," he said. "Another "Which Princess Are You?" quiz starts in five minutes." The Seventeen Princesses groaned in disappointment, but they thanked Horace for letting them know as he left their dressing room. "Well, I guess it's back to the gowns, girls." said Wendy. "My sentiments exactly." Kayley agreed. "It was lovely to meet you, Robyn." said Namine, curtsying. "And best of luck finding your song." added Amy. "Along with some important water," Elise said. "Arr! Lang may yer lum reek, and may a moose ne'er leave your girnal with a tear drop in his eye! Haste ye back, me lassie!" Susan said rapidly, almost sounding tough, and in a thick Scottish accent. Robyn didn't understand what she said. "Uh-huh.... What did she just say?" she asked, whispering to Wendy. "She does that thick Scottish accent for fun." Wendy said to Robyn. "And for laughs." Viper said to Robyn. "Even though you don't know it, we understood what she says because she taught us Scottish Gaelic." Lilo said. "Tell her what you said in that accent, Susan." said Minnie. Susan nodded and spoke her translation to Robyn, "I said, "May you have a long and healthy life, full of resources and easy goings. I hope to see you again soon, my friend." That's what I said." "Ah!" This time, Robyn understood and grinned at Susan. "Thanks." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Wreck-It Ralph Fanmakes Category:Wreck-It Ralph Parodies